A motor vehicle has a first drive motor which is configured as an electrical machine, and a second drive motor which is configured as an internal combustion engine. The motor vehicle drive may be hybrid, i.e. use any arbitrary combination of the first and/or second drive motors. For this, a clutch device is provided between the drive motors and a transmission of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2009 059 944 A1 describes a clutch device for a motor vehicle with hybrid drive.